


Wicked Games

by Khaleesipls



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), game of thrones
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesipls/pseuds/Khaleesipls
Summary: Jorah is a cowboy who returns home to help his father with his Ranch broken-hearted from his wife leaving him years ago. He intends to work on that ranch, leaving his old life behind. He never expects to fall for Daenerys Targaryen, a young woman whose sudden dream of being the next Rodeo Queen shakes up the town.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont & Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorleesi, Lynesse Hightower/Jorah Mormont
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Another Lonely Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I hope you like it! 🤠

How many years did that old bear spend miserably loving his unfaithful wife? How many years had he wasted preparing his life for their children that would never be born? How many years did Jorah Mormont slowly die as his younger wife lived? It was far to too many to count, or to heartbreaking to count. The man didn’t know what betrayed him first, his wife, or his heart; for leading him to such a terrible woman. The days rolled on as he sat alone in his now lonelier home. His wife left him to rot, to drown in his sadness. Though it took more than another heartbreak to make this old bear rust away. He hid his emotions deep inside, deep enough so that sometimes he was uncertain in his ability to feel. Yet that’s what brought him home. The moment he stepped through the door and greeted his father with the tip of his hat- everything changed. His father let him stay on the ranch despite the conflict that ran deep. Jeor’s wife would have let their son stay, so why couldn’t he? The following days went by slow for Jorah, he worked, and worked, and worked. His careful and steady hands naturally did everything that they were meant to. He swore he fixed the same fence post twice in three days, and the work wasn’t getting any easier. He was immediately brought back to his days as a kid here. It felt like centuries ago that his father handed him a cowboy hat with a smile, saying how he finally earned it. Those next ten or twelve summers were spent on the ranch. Jorah had always been a hard worker, but he didn’t just work. He was in rodeos- for most of his life that is. He was a fine cowboy. So fine that he was recognized in this town some years ago before he betrayed his father’s wishes and eloped with his first wife, who died during her third miscarriage. 

A chilly wind smacked Jorah right in the face, causing him to drop the nail in his hand. He cursed silently and swiped it up, lined it in the appropriate spot and hammered it well. A job well done, the fence had never been this straight before. Not a single cow would be escaping this one. Not too far away, a new hire named Jon Snow was struggling to gather round the cows that escaped before the fence was fixed. He had not a clue what he was doing, and Jorah always had to help him. Jorah had somehow put up with the boy’s cluelessness during the past few weeks he had been here. He was a slow learner, a good horse rider, but god knows how long that took him to learn. On a particular annoying long work day Jon insisted on telling the bear stories. 

“When I was just a baby, my father left me on Eddard Stark's doorstep. He took me in, raised me as his own and taught me how to ride a horse.” Jon had begun his life story. He told the bear quite a mouthful. He didn’t pay attention to some of it, as Jon got detailed and mixed up some of his years. “I think it was the eleventh grade that I dated this girl named Ygritte. She’s a fierce redhead, we broke up when she went to college. I miss her sometim-“

“That’s enough, boy.” Jorah interrupted, he didn’t mean for his tone to be so rude, or did he? All he knew was that he was starting to get a headache and Jon was innocent to that fact that he was extremely annoying right then. Another chilly wind passed and they both shivered. A nod followed from the old bear and he sighed, “Let’s get inside for a minute.” Inside was certainly much warmer. Although Jeor wasn’t to keen that the two had taken a break. All three men sat at the kitchen table, all eyes on their respected chicken salad sandwiches. The thick silence seemed loud somehow. There wasn’t a noise to focus on, no sense of sound to keep Jorah’s brain from drifting to distant and hard thoughts. He thought of his second wife, the sweet woman turned old bitch once she grew bored of her husband’s lifestyle. She loved another man in secret, a wealthier man who could afford to take care of Lynesse and his own wife if he so wished. 

Jon eagerly ate the rest of his sandwich then. He was happy to eat the food made by his new love. Daenerys spoiled all her friends with her good cooking, and Jon was completely smitten for the locally famous pageant queen. She was his dream woman. He could see himself making her his wife and living happily together with ease. She was an all around sweet girl, someone who was adored by all. She had many pageant titles and an award winning smile. Jon smiled stupidly just thinking about her. 

Jorah looked at the younger ranch hand with a curious face, “Thinking about that redhead of yours?” The bear was slightly amused and he wanted to pick on Jon anyways. Jeor leaned back in his chair, causing a mighty squeak in the floor to arise from under his seat. The older bear had heard all about Daenerys before and already knew what the hand was thinking about. “The little girl that made our sandwiches has this stupid kid around her finger like a catfish on a hook.” 

“She isn’t a little girl!” Jon interjected, “She’s a woman- even better, a Queen...my queen. I want to make her my wife someday!” He proudly stated. He was no liar, the blush was all to true. Jorah knew that look all too well- he felt exactly like that before. He was once young and in love. Though he found himself wondering if the girl even returned this poor boy’s feelings. “You’re getting ahead of yourself. How will you find the time to work if you’re out fooling with that girl?” Jorah teased him.

Jon only shook his head and smiled, “I can keep my work life separate from my love life. Trust in me. Someday the money I earn here will feed our children. I just know it, we were made for each other.” His declaration earned a small chuckle from Jeor. This girl certainly seemed like the average southern belle, a fine woman who would marry her highschool sweetheart and send her kids to the same school she attended. It was common around here. Most girls after highschool either marry or go to college to be a nurse; and the ones who take the nursing route get married the same year they graduate college. This town was a place where people had similar goals in life, and they were easy to accomplish by the common man or woman. A southern life is a simple life. 

Jorah had dreams once, and he lived them already. The best part of his life had ended, and the rest of his days would be spent working on this ranch and listening to Jon talk his head off. He slowly started to mind him, and there did come a day where he looked forward to hearing about the hassles of growing up as a doorstep child. It was a warmer day on a particular Tuesday, Jorah had on his plaid button down- leaving the top two or three buttons open as usual. Stacking hay was all they had to do on that day. So the job got done fast and with enough ease to not cause back pain. When the remaining work left to do nothing, Jon and Jorah headed down to the ranch stables. 

The horses were all beauties. Jorah even had his own horse that he bought himself since moving back. An all black stallion, and everytime Jorah went out to see him the horse was always happy. He grew to cherish his horse. Back in his rodeo days he had stallion that was a gray color- beautiful and sweet. He named his new horse Heartsbane.

The bear ran a hand along the snout of his prized horse and smiled sweetly. He itched to go riding once more. On his days off he would saddle up and go riding, sometimes staying out until the sun would set. Watching the sunset behind the rolling country hills was always a beautiful thing. It reminded him of the life he had with his first wife. She was so kind and she would have been the best mother. The day she lost her first babe too early to live was the worst day of Jorah’s life. Oh how he held her weeping form in his arms.

“I’m so sorry!” She cried out, pushing him away. They were both young and innocent to the true horrors of what the world had to rein upon them. He couldn’t let her feel guilty, Jorah had pulled her close then. He held her tightly, wrapping his strong arms around the Glover girl who took the Mormont name. The baby was a blessing taken away too soon. They didn’t deserve this. “There’s a reason it’s happened, God doesn’t think we’re fit to be parents. He is punishing us for our sin, we married without your father’s blessing!” 

“No.” He told her, she had always been religious. She was raised by catholics. She thought everything terrible was God’s way of reminding them of their sins. But his sweet wife had no sins, not a single one. “I don’t care about God, I care about you.” He took her shoulders in his hands. “We can adopt, I have enough prize money stashed-“ 

She stopped him with her finger to his lips, his serious expression turned softer with her touch. His lips pressed together as a tear slid down his chin and dripped to the kitchen floor. “My darling we will try again, we’ll keep trying until God allows it to happen.” She promised. Months later she was pregnant again, but only heartbreak followed. It wasn’t until that next year they tried for the last time. That winter he held his dying wife as she bled out on the hospital bed. A miscarriage far along in her pregnancy sent her into shock. It was a silent death, he didn’t leave her side. He returned home alone. 

He didn’t let himself cry. He liked to think that all of his children and wife live within him, guiding him to do what is right. Just as Rhaella Targaryen would live inside her daughter and guide her towards what is good. 

Daenerys Targaryen is the town’s prized possession, a girl known throughout for her beauty and kind heart. She has countless pageant titles and has dominated them since she was old enough for her brother Rhaegar to sign her up. Her bedroom walls were lined with sashes and had shelves of crowns and other things she won. Her most valuable thing she had- Stormborn, her white mare she bought with prize money was safely stashed on Castle Black Ranch. She went and saw her often, though she wasn’t as good as riding as her mother was. Rhaella had been a graceful rider. A polaroid photo of her in a blue cowgirl hat was wedged neatly in the top corner of the vanity mirror. The same hat hung on the hook by the door. 

Daenerys certainly took after her mother, she loved horses and all things that had to do with them. Purchasing Stormborn was probably the best day of her life. It was freeing to be able to make such a big purchase by herself and get away with it. Her father and brother Viscerys weren’t pleased, but the money didn’t come from their pockets. She sighed as she set her hairbrush down. She quickly braided her hair back in two simple braids to sit in front of her shoulders. She was very good at braiding her own hair, especially after her dear friend Missandei showed her how to do it evenly. The light coming through the window surrounded her robed form, the white satin making her look angelic. But it wouldn’t last long, dressed in jeans and a short sleeved white button down she was almost ready to leave the house for the day. She had to grab a jacket and throw on her shoes. 

This particular day was warmer than usual. A beautiful Tuesday. She walked over to the Ranch, she was welcome there. It didn’t take long for her to find Stormborn in her stall. The white mare whined playfully once Daenery’s climbed up to sit on the gate. Her horse was taller than her, and so she wanted to greet her at her height. She petted behind her ear, “My Stormborn, you are as lively as ever!” Her sweet voice echoed through the barn. She knew that a certain ranch hand would show up and thank her for his lunch from the previous day. 

She connected her forehead to Stormborn’s and closed her eyes. The soft coat that adorned her lovely horse was as white as her own hair. But perhaps Daenery’s hair was more shiny. She wanted to go out riding and watch the sunset. Time seemed to slow down when she was on the back of Stormborn. 

She mounted her and led her out. They had a whole day to do whatever they pleased. The sun shined and the green grass rolled on for miles. It was a beautiful day. The day got only more beautiful for Jon Snow. 

He was by Jorah’s side upon his own horse when she saw the angel of his life riding towards a familiar place. She was going to watch the sunset and he would join her. Jon smiled and glanced to Jorah, “See her over there? That’s my Queen. My entire heart revolves around her existence.” The younger hand steered his horse to her direction, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I’ll be quite busy until then.” Jorah watched as Jon rode to her. He didn’t want to be rude but he was slightly disappointed he didn’t introduce her to him. He had heard of her great beauty and kindness and it was easy for the man to see that what Jon said was true. 

Jorah saw her smile, and how it radiated kindness unlike anything. She was familiar to him, familiar yet so distant? Could it be Lynesse, or perhaps her daughter? Never, Lynesse had been cruel and this girl was angelic. If God was real, Jorah would believe that this girl was his decensdent. He lived through it again, the day he discovered Lynesse wanted to divorce and to leave him. 

“Just sign the papers Jorah, you won’t have to deal with me anymore.” Lynesse said to him that day. She had found a better man, a married man but still better in her eyes. “It’s not like I’m pregnant, stop crying.” But he couldn’t. She had been pregnant twice. He had lost five children altogether. He took a deep and shaky breath, picking up the pen. 

“That’s right, Mormont.” She encouraged him, “Go on ahead now!” He signed the papers and his already unloving marriage ended officially. She took them back, nodded her head in thanks and turned on her expensive Jimmy Choo heels. “I wish you the best, Sweet Lynesse.” Jorah said as a final goodbye. She sighed and walked out. She truly didn’t care. 

Yet his vision continued. 

Lynesse had a change of heart, she couldn’t leave this man who only loved her so. She turned back to face her now ex-husband. But it was not Lynesse. Jimmy Choo heels turned to size six cowgirl boots and the extravagant updo turned to twin braids. Daenerys was there. She walked forward with concern, taking his cheek into her pale hand. “Oh my bear, I know this is hard for you. But I love Jon and he loves me back. Love between you and I was never there. I’m so sorry it had to end up this way.” She was crying. 

Jorah placed his hand over hers, “Don’t be with him, I will give you everything you want and more. I want to share your dreams and make them true…” she backed away. She didn’t give him a last glance, afraid it would pain him more to see the face of his unloyal wife. “Goodbye, my last love.” He whispered sadly to himself. 

He shot up in bed, sweaty and disoriented. He panted for air as if he emerged from the muddy river than ran close to town. He often had vivid dreams. But that was too vivid, he truly felt as if he was divorcing his one true love. But it wasn’t real, and wouldn’t happen. The morning rays of the early sun shone through the part in the thick curtains. He got up then, the haunting dream he had still lingering within his mind.


	2. Another Sad Beauty Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big Pageant is tonight and the whole town revolves around it for the day. Also, Jon is still dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you are still reading, good.

That same day was even warmer than the day before. The sky was as blue as Jorah’s eyes and there wasn’t a cloud in sight. Jeor Mormont was always the first to wake at dawn. He sat outside in a vanilla colored fuzzy bathrobe drinking black coffee. He was in a good mood, which was a scarce thing. A gentle breeze flowed by, the smell of coffee made Jon smile. He had just arrived for work then. He came extra early so he could leave early. He had a tupperware pan of chicken casserole in his hands, homemade by Daenerys the night before. If she kept this up Jon would grow fat, but his hard work kept him in shape. 

“Morning sir.” The young man tipped his hat to Jeor with a smile, “I brought lunch again. It’s a new recipe apparently. Smells like heaven.” Jon was all smiles, especially after last night. Things didn’t exactly go as he hoped but he was glad to have spent any time alone with his favorite girl. Jeor had a trace of a smile, “Have that girl make us some potato skins.” He said. The old bear took a drink of his coffee as Jon entered the ranch house. He carefully stuck the casserole in the fridge and laid the keys to his worn out chevy truck on the kitchen table. 

The Mormont family kitchen was exactly how Mrs. Mormont had left it. Green everything, curtains, tablecloth, even the salt and pepper shakers were green.  
Jeor made sure of it, and it was always clean thanks to him. He lost his wife when his only son was just a young buckaroo just getting his start in his long Rodeo career. Jeor had always gone to every rodeo related event that involved his son, until Jorah fell for and eloped with the Glover girl against his own father's wishes. 

It was then Jon shut the fridge and headed out to begin his usual chores. He stripped of his jacket after feeling the neutral air, leaving it on the wooden rocking chair rotting away on the back porch. Little earthworms squirmed around in the post hole the younger of the two bears dug. Jeor wanted pigs and so it was up to Jorah to build the new fence for them. He wore a green plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up his strong arms halfway. A cowboy hat donned his head, his strawberry blonde curls on his neck sticking to it from the sweat. 

“It’s a fine day for a barbecue cookout.” Jon greeted, food on his mind, “Anyways, what's our workload today? I wanna get done soon as possible.” Jorah huffed slightly, here he was enjoying peace and quiet, but then damned Jon had to show up early. “Tonight is the county fair, and I gotta go out and support my lady~” Jon added, “She’s competing in the pageant. I’m pretty damn confident she’ll be crowned Queen of Love and Beauty.” 

Jorah slowly stood up from squatting by the fence post hole. It was too early to deal with this poor bastard. God he talked too much. The old cowboy bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a rather offensive insult. As much as he didn’t want to strike up a conversation, he was curious about the boy and his proclaimed love for this beauty queen he dreamed about the night before. It was still fresh in his mind. “What did y’all do last night?” He was secretly trying to dig out if this boy had gotten laid, he doubted it. He just seemed too energetic for 7:00am. 

A smirk toyed at Jon’s lips, “Nothing crazy. We watched the sunset. I drove her home- I almost got a kiss goodnight. She asked me to come to her pageant tonight so I can return her tupperware.” 

Jorah almost laughed, what a loser. “You’re telling me you came to work three hours early to bring her tupperware back?” He looked down with a slight smile, this boy was hopeless. Jon wasn't pleased, “As if you could do any better, old man. Aren’t you married or something? Your love life is past its prime.” 

Jorah scoffed, “Women like riding cowboys better than horses.” 

Jon rolled his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he just said. He walked off defeated and worked hard to get his work done for the remainder of his time there. The bear was happy that he could work alone and in peace now. They spent the rest of the day working apart, if they came close to each other one of them would make an excuse and separate. By lunchtime all their work was complete and Jeor was still in a good mood. He dismissed them both, telling Jorah to get out of the house for once. 

The bear usually spent his evenings in his room, playing his guitar or reading a book. Other days he would ride his horse or go fishing. It all depended on his mood. He ended up taking a nap under a tree, hat tipped over his face. 

The expected queen of love and beauty didn’t live further than a mile from Castle Black Ranch. She somehow managed to go and see her beloved horse for an hour before she had to head to the house on the fairgrounds to get ready for tonight. She was excited and not at all nervous.

“Welcome Daenerys!” Olenna Tyrell greeted upon her arrival. Daenerys wore one of Viserys button downs, it was big on her. But it would do the job it needed. Under were her jean shorts, the pair that had countless holes but were oh so comfortable! 

She walked through the door, her Sherri Hill pageant gown in a large plastic cover over her shoulder. The other girls competing nearly bowed in her presence. She was finally of age to compete in the twenty to twenty-five division. Last year she dominated the fifthteen to nineteen division. She sighed as she set her makeup bag on the last available vanity. A girl only slightly taller than herself walked over. 

Margery Tyrell, now twenty-six was too old to compete. But she was last years winner of the twenty to twenty-five division and came to offer advice and just have a good time at the fair. She wore her hair in a half updo with a lace sundress and kitten heels. She was a genuinely nice girl, and her heart was always in the right place. Being the pageant organizer’s granddaughter she knew everything there was to know about pageants.

“You’re the famous Daenerys Targaryen! I saw you in the newspaper, you were on the banner for the pageant’s ad this year! Your photos always look so stunning!” The young woman was certainly flattered. Daenerys smiled brightly, “And I saw you crowned last year after I competed! Are you going to try and go for state? You would qualify!” Daenerys told the brunette. 

“You will qualify after you win tonight.” The taller beauty queen raised her brows excitedly, “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you already qualify considering all your titles. You’re legendary!” Daenerys began to unpack her makeup bag and smiled again. She was used to nonsense flattery but Margery always meant what she said.

Margery was probably the nicest girl she knew. A very humble girl too. Daenerys smiled to her, “If I win that is. I don’t care to lose. I just like dressing up and having my picture taken.” Truly she did, but winning came so easily she just didn’t know what else to strive for. Though tonight she was taking a big risk. 

Margery helped her put her silvery white hair in rollers, “I’ll be rooting for you. Everyone here is.” Margery grabbed the younger woman’s shoulders gently and turned her chair towards the mirror. “Go for state. You would easily work your way up to Miss America.” She left then, leaving Daenerys hair in rollers and her confidence soaring high. 

It was still a few hours before the pageant was to begin, and Jorah ended up at the fair. He tried his best to stay back at the ranch but Jeor woke him up saying they need help setting up the stage. So here Jorah was, helping to screw in the screws that held the giant wood and metal stage together. The county had gotten together the funding to make the stage permanent after this year. So it was more grand than last year. It had red drapes and all. People were especially excited for the spotlight. 

The whole town, especially little girls wondered what dress the expected queen would wear. Daenerys had won so many pageants that she was indeed considered a local celebrity. She was treated as such, restaurants offered her free desserts and stores gave her discounts. She always tried to pay full price, but some locals just insisted she didn’t. She had also been offered countless Jobs, but she was happy working on her family farm and taking over all the domestic tasks, at least for now.

Olenna Tyrell helped her in her grayish silver gown. It was low cut and and had light baby blue flowers adorning it on the hemlines and the thin off the shoulder sleeves. With her hair curled beautifully and her makeup done she truly looked like the queen she is. She put some more gloss over the nude pink lipstick as the other beautiful girls competing against her already knew they would lose that night. Daenerys could probably swipe the crown off the judges table and leave and no one would reconsider her actions. She was the perfect example of southern grace and beauty. 

Viserys wasn’t supposed to enter the house but did anyways. He dressed in a freshly ironed button down and corduroy pants with dark brown loafers. He was a decent man within a public setting, though not near as admired as Rhaegar was. Ladies swooned over Viserys, thinking they could make him fall in love and turn him into a gentle creature full of passion. He was careful with who he slept with- but whomever it was with it was never his girlfriend at the time. 

He smiled at the sight of his younger sister. “You look like mother.” He said, and she genuinely smiled. She knew their mother was watching over them. “I need you to win tonight, I really do Daenerys.” Viserys was always nice to her in the public eye. Though at home it was a little different. Daenerys would pretend that he was good to her until another mishap would take place. 

“I will try my best.” She said, Her smile was bright, it certainly is worth a million dollars. His face tightened but he didn’t let his distaste show. He only brought his hand to her chin and kissed her forehead, “Good luck tonight, sweet sister.” He couldn’t truly care for her, only what she may win.

The people of the town took their seats to get a good view. Until the pageant was over, the rest of the fair was frozen solid. The pageant organizer appeared onstage, Olenna Tyrell wore a nice dress with her hair in a classic beehive. A stagehand adjusted her microphone and the crowd completely silenced. She looked at the large gathering before her, ticket sales must be doing well. 

“Welcome to our 2019 County Pageant!” She began, “All the ticket sales will be donated to our local food pantry.” A few people in the crowd clapped. Jorah leaned forward in his chair, scuffing the bottom of his boot into the dirt. He didn’t pay attention to most of the pageant, he only looked up from looking at guitars on Ebay once the twenty to twenty-five section was announced. Margery Tyrell was onstage introducing the girls. She had on a tiara indicating her victory last year. 

“This is our twenty to twenty-five division. The girls competing here tonight are such kind and generous angels.” She said into the microphone, “First we will introduce our competitors and then get to the good part right after- the talent show!” The curtains behind her swayed from the movement of the women all readying themselves to be onstage. Jorah thought most of the girls onstage were pretty. They all earned cheers from the crowd, which got louder as the last names finally reached the T section. 

“Can we all get a warm welcome for Miss Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen, Queen of Love and Beauty of her division in 2018, Miss Teen Princess Pageant winner in 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2017, and after our judges did a little research- a top qualifier for the State Pageant!” 

The crowd clapped eagerly, Jon clapping the loudest. Daenerys heard every word and stepped out from behind the curtains gracefully. She really qualified, already?! She was astonished, her brows were raised in shock and surprise as one of the younger contestants brought her a bouquet of roses and congratulationed her. Margery had been right, and her hint about it earlier was replaying in Daenerys mind. 

“Although I wouldn’t be surprised if you already qualify considering all your titles. You’re legendary!” Margery had said hours earlier. 

Yet behind the crowd. Behind all the chaos and chatter. A lone cowboy’s eyes slightly widened upon seeing the pale beauty take the stage. She was obviously a well respected figure, one that commanded the attention of a whole room without even trying. Jorah had to blink, was she even real? Was the angel upon the stage a human or a goddess? Jorah brought his hand to the top of his hat and removed it, placing it upon his chest like she was the national anthem.

He understood why Jon was so stupid now, he was totally in love. His brain melted when she was near him. The cowboy wished then that he was about thirty years younger. He watched her like a lovesick fool, though he wasn’t in love with her but he could see himself falling into the temptation of a younger woman. As sad as he was to admit it to himself, her beauty went beyond both of his tragic wives together. 

She only stayed onstage long enough to wave and smile. Margery still had many more women to introduce and she didn’t want to take up any more precious time. Backstage she set her flowers down on a random chair, she was certainly happy she qualified but truly that’s not what she had in mind for her future. She had other plans. She wanted to steer away from beauty pageants for awhile. 

She wanted this one to be her final one. 

She knew her brother would disapprove, her pageant winnings helped the family farm more than once. Which is also why her buying Stormborn was highly frowned upon. Soon the talent section came about. Daenerys was well prepared. So when they called her name to perform her act, she walked out and adjusted the microphone stand, beginning to speak like she was talking to an old friend. 

“I want to thank y’all for coming out here tonight. It means the world to me.” She lifted her foot and unbelted the band around her ankle. She chuckled, laying her high heel on the stage. “I paid forty dollars only to get blisters.” The crowd chuckled. She did the same to the other shoe, leaving them aside. A stagehand brought out a stool and a guitar. Jorah looked even more forward to this. Her sweet accent surely would sound more angelic in song. 

With his hat still clutched against his chest Jorah kept his eyes right on the woman. She grabbed the microphone on the stage, “Can I get my hat please? It’s the blue one…” the crowd cheered, this was gonna be a country song. Another contestant dressed in pink strutted out on stage and placed the blue cowgirl hat on Daenerys head, careful to not mess up her curled hair. 

“Thank you.” She adjusted the guitar in her lap to ready herself, plucking a few chords. The girl in pink left and all the attention was back on the beauty queen. The lights on her reflected off the sparkles on her silver dress, making her illuminate. No wonder she chose that dress. Right as she strummed a familiar tune a warm breeze eased by, making her silvery blonde curls sway to her left. 

The adoring crowd all got excited, knowing exactly what she planned to sing. She got close to the microphone and smiled. She practiced for a while and wasn’t the slightest bit nervous.

~Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can~

Her voice was beautiful, and the cowboy gazing at her in astonishment knew she was already too good for him. A good girl wasn’t meant to be with one more than double her age.

~Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you  
Jolene  
He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name  
Jolene  
And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me Jolene~

Quite the actress she might have been, she sang with raw emotion and many boys among the crowd wondered who broke her heart. Jorah didn’t, he knew she was probably the one breaking hearts, especially Jon’s for not returning his love. He imagined Jon returning her empty tupperware after the show, and leaving without another goodnight kiss. The young ranch hand was in the very front row, his heart swelled with pride as she sang. Though she didn’t see him staring at her from below. As she performed she would keep her eyes either closed or locked on the foreheads of the very back row. 

~Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He's the only one for me  
Jolene~

She was nearly done with her performance, she strummed with perfect rhythm. Daenerys flashed a wide smile to crowd. “Sing this last verse with me!” She quickly said before leading right to the end. 

~I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do  
Jolene  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene~

People in the crowd, young and old sang with her. Their out of tune voices making her near perfect pitch sound even more angelic. She finally finished the lyrics and curtsied to the crowd. If she wasn’t a cowgirl in the making, she would surely have been a country music star. She naturally commanded full attention onstage. She left as the people continued to cheer, throwing in a few yeehaws and yee-yees. 

Everything about Daenerys in the Pageant seemed like a cheesy movie. Her perfect self shined like a star. Though Jorah didn’t sing along, he dabbled in guitar and singing. He wrote his own songs, many of them were still just poetry versus never to be brought to life. He wrote many songs about his first wife and Lynesse, all ballads of sadness and heartbreak.

He wrote songs about the life he never had. He did miss the children that never were. His five babies were flying high in whatever heaven may be for them. Jorah didn’t believe in God, he had no reason too. But Daenerys believed, she put her faith in the Lord above. She wanted to believe that someday she would see her mother again. 

To no surprise Daenerys was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty. She had won everything, not only did she win a thousand dollars but she had won the hearts of the townspeople once again. She was crowned by Olenna Tyrell and a sash with her title was placed around her. She held a heavy bouquet of roses as she gave a final Thank You. 

Jorah headed back to the ranch house before she was crowned. He didn’t want to be out too late. He still had to work in the morning. Before he drifted to sleep, his mind was on Daenerys. How she reminded him of what Lynesse could’ve been. The pale goddess that Jon loved was hard to forget. That night Jorah felt bad for that stupid boy, he was wasting his time. He couldn’t read Daenery’s mind but if she was to ever love Jon back chances are she would have by now. He let himself sleep then, drifting away into dreamland to the sound of crickets chirping outside his open window. 

Daenerys couldn’t hear any crickets over the sound of people still enjoying the fair. She lined up with a large group of adoring little girls against the wall of a red barn. The newspaper photographers came and they were determined to make her win the cover by tomorrow morning. They already had an article being written right as she was crowned, but it wouldn’t be like last years article. Turns out she made a big announcement. One that left the town questioning her, comparing her to her crazy father that was suddenly remembered. 

Daenerys woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone going off. A pale arm reached out and her french manicured hand swiped up her phone. She had five missed calls from Viserys. She already knew what he wanted. She sighed as she rose from bed, makeup from last night still on. Her hair was a matted mess from bobby pins and hairspray. She sent Viserys a text saying she would call him later before taking a shower in the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom door. 

She washed away the makeup and hairspray. She was washing out the conditioner when the door slammed open. “For god fucking sake Daenerys, I called you a million times and all I get is a text! Are you crazy?!” Her brother yanked back the shower curtain and the girl sunk to the tub floor. He kneeled down to her level, “Don’t even try to be modest, I won’t look. Where is it?” 

The running water still soaked her and she brought her knees to her chest. Viserys kept his word. His furrowed eyes were full of fury, they strictly stayed glued to her face. She opened her mouth and let some water spill out. What he wanted is safely in her wallet. “I already spent it. I have plans and...and get out! I’m taking a shower!” She slightly raised her voice. He never touched her, not to dare leave a mark on the award winning complexion she needed to win. But she wouldn’t need it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sad cowboy noises*


	3. Ring Of Two Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik ur heartbroken rn just chill

Jorah slept like a rock that night, not remembering a single dream. He easily missed his alarm, so he woke up later than usual. He knew he truly couldn’t be late for work, he did live there. Yet he found a fresh newspaper flipped open to an apartment listing page. Jeor’s doing, obviously. He wanted Jorah to move out so he could turn his bedroom into a mancave. The cowboy chuckled, he was more than happy to move out again. Though an apartment isn’t exactly what he wanted. He wanted his own ranch house, compete with a pretty wife and children. His children would be grown by now, and he would have probably walked a daughter or two down the aisle to give her away. 

He frowned then, closing the newspaper and seeing Lynesse on the front page. He blinked and now he knew his mind was playing tricks on him. Her face turned to Daenery’s as it did in his dream the night before. Only this time it was real. He placed the paper face down on the bed and got up to get dressed. 

Jon had knocked repeatedly on the Targaryen’s front farmhouse door. Daenerys always answered, but not today. Today it was someone else. Viserys opened the door, his hair was disheveled and his collar was crooked. Not a sight anyone has ever seen from the man who regularly went to the bar in dress pants and loafers. 

“My sister didn’t make you lunch today bastard. Now leave.” Jon noticed how he was tensed up. As if he had just finished a caffeinated workout. He was breathing heavily. Or more likely he had another whore over despite his girlfriend Doreah. “Is she well?” Jon innocently asked, “I’d like to see her. I brought her a donut!” He held up the bag and Viserys selfishly swiped it away. “I’ll deliver it for you. Goodbye.” Jon frowned when the cruel man closed the door. At least she would get a donut. 

Rhaegar had been in bed still, it was a Saturday so he had the weekend off from his teaching job at the local highschool. He was a kind and generous man. He laid in his bed with his wife Lyanna Stark. They loved each other fiercely, and were often never apart “He would have been as old as you when we discovered my pregnancy my love.” For a woman at fifty-one years old, she looked far younger. She regularly dyed her hair to keep the gray away. But anyway she was, her husband would wouldn’t care. She was his wife and he would love her forever. 

“We will find him. Someday will we I swear it.” He caressed her cheek dearly, thinking of the ring he bought for her that also went missing that terrible day. She was seven years his senior, an age gap that was hard to tell with her youthful looks. On the terrible day their son was born Lyanna had passed out from blood loss, she didn’t even get to hold her son before he vanished into nothing. They searched all their lives to find their missing son. Only slowing down the process five years ago. They both longed for him, unable to bear the burden of moving on to another baby, they had no more children. 

As he leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, his cellphone rang. He huffed and smiled, “We’ll get back to this in a moment.” Lyanna chuckled and laid on her side, pulling the covers over her tighter. Rhaegar reached for the phone and saw the picture of his sister’s first pageant win. Daenerys was calling him. He answered immediately. She never called, she would just message him to let him know when she was coming over next. Lyanna often made dinner for the three of them, and is the one that taught her young sister in law how to cook. 

“Good Morning Dany.” He greeted as the curious Lyanna watched, wondering what she could cook tonight for dinner. Rhaegar’s face tightened angrily, his wife noticing and placing her gentle hand on his bare shoulder. She could hear Daenery’s voice, her usual sweet tone turned to one of panic. She couldn’t make out what Dany was saying but by her husband’s face it wasn’t good. 

“I’m coming to get you now. Stay in your room.” He said, “Hang in there, Dany.” Lyanna had already gotten up then, throwing on clothes and her shoes. Rhaegar pocketed his phone and dressed himself. He told Lynanna everything Daenerys said about Viserys. He hurt her, only stopping to answer the door. She escaped the bathroom and locked herself in her room. She called Rhaegar immediately, knowing he would take her away. 

Jorah was working hard, he had to finish the pigs’ fence before next week. The hot sun beat down on him, making him sweat. He had no idea what went down only four farms down. He had thought of Daenerys some, knowing she most likely didn’t know of his existence. But that was alright he guessed. He wasn’t her type. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with how much he thought of her. Her rendition of Jolene by Dolly Parton was stuck in his head. He thought of her pale face under all the lights, how she casually kicked off her heels and commanded his whole attention. She was exactly what he hoped for Lynesse to be. His heart ached for his ex wife to have been better. To love him as much as he loved her. 

The last time he cried was when she left him, he had almost cried a few times after- but never came to shed tears again. But this Daenerys Targaryen, the town’s beloved Queen of Love and Beauty reminded him of what he wanted Lynesse to be. Perhaps if he was to ever meet her in person, face to face, he just might cry then. She had become a symbol of what he couldn’t have. Jorah was almost jealous of the stupid boy Jon, how did a dumb kid befriend such an angel? If things went Jon’s way, he would marry and love her until he took his last breath. The poor lad was blinded by his infatuation for her. 

Speak of the devil, the poor lad showed up. He looked confused, maybe even worried. He had a frown. An obvious frown and it almost worried the older man. Jon was usually slap-happy and positive despite Jorah telling him how dumb he is everyday at work. 

The boy stayed silent, and to himself for a whole hour. He finally greeted Jorah because he wanted to know where he put the cooler at. Which was in the same spot by the rotting rocking chair on the back porch. “You alright, boy?” 

“Actually no, I’m not.” He pulled an ice cold water bottle out and twisted the cap open with his teeth. He took a large drink, multiple gulps and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. “Daenerys didn’t answer the door this morning. She promised me Potato skins for lunch today.” But Jon wasn’t upset over food, truly. He was worried for his love. “I wanted to congratulate her for yesterday, and offer my help for her training.” 

“Training?” Jorah questioned. Jon’s frowned turned up into a slight smile. Oh what he had planned. “She’s going to enter the Miss Rodeo America Pageant. She’ll need a teacher, someone to train her. She can ride a horse but she’s not exactly Rodeo material. She announced it last night in her speech, and it’s the front story on the paper today.” Jorah remembered seeing her pictures with a bundle of little girls in the newspaper. She had the prettiest smile, and she looked so happy. Jorah remembered exactly how she was- both of her arms draped around many of the excited little girls, a four year old standing at her feet facing the camera as if she had just seen a Disney Princess in real life. 

“I did Rodeos in my prime.” Jorah said unintentionally, almost competitively. Jon looked up then. Jorah did seem like the type, an old heartbroken cowboy who used to be in Rodeos was the perfect way to describe him. Jon was only a little better than Daenerys in horse riding, he was an unfit teacher truly; but he would try anyways. He wanted her to fall in love with him. “Were you any good, old man?” After nearly a month and a half of working together he still didn’t know much about Jorah. They either bickered or talked about their work. Jon would sometimes speak of Daenerys, but Jorah didn’t mind that at least. 

Jorah smirked, “I suppose I might have been.” He had countless all-around titles from his years. There was nothing better than being on his horse and winning money for it. He was exceptionally skilled at bare back riding. Finally getting off the horse as the crowd cheered your name. The whole ordeal was quite wild, and the horse’s performance was half of the score. If he wasn’t married at such a young age he might’ve been a ladies man. He was flashed more than once after completing his respected events.

Jon nodded, “Yes and now back to my other point.” He didn’t want to get into a conversation about how much better his coworker was in rodeos. He frowned again, “Her brother answered the door. His name is Viserys, and he’s a prick. His anger is going to get him killed someday.” 

Rhaegar and Lyanna had arrived to the house quickly. He was terrified for his younger sister and nearly kicked the front door down. The house was cold and cleaned recently- Daenerys had scrubbed everything the day before her pageant. Lyanna went straight upstairs and was horrified to find the sweet girl in shambles. Her wet hair had dried tangled and messy. Lyanna pulled the crying girl close and took her to the vehicle outside quickly with no words. Viserys couldn’t be found at first, so Rhaegar headed upstairs and packed what he could fit of Daenery’s things in a random backpack of hers. He walked past the bathroom by her room but stopped. The shower curtains were pulled down, the rod broken in half. Bottles of shampoos and soap were on the floor of the tub. What caught the eyes of the eldest Targaryen sibling the most was a bloodstain on the counter. Whatever Viserys did to her, she had struggled greatly. 

He drove her straight to a hospital, where she was deemed okay for now. Yet she would have to stay the night. Lyanna had brushed and untangled her hair, leaving it in soft silvery white waves. Daenerys sat on the bed in a mint green hospital gown with an ugly pattern. She clutched her phone under the blanket, tempted to text Jon. But she didn’t want him to worry. Or even come near her, especially like this. She was covered in bruises down her back and some down her arms. Her face wasn’t even left untouched, her right jawline was starting to bruise and under her left eye was light purple. 

“And will you be pressing charges Miss Targaryen?” A female police officer was in a chair next to the bed taking notes next to the girl. She was a rather tall woman, broad shoulders and a pretty face. ‘Officer Brienne’ is what her name badge read. Daenerys looked to her brother, silently asking him what she should say. He shook his head, “You’re making your own decisions, Dany.” The girl shook her head, Viserys would be guilty for the rest of his life for this and that was punishment enough to Daenerys. “No, I won’t be.” She finally answered. Lyanna frowned then.

The young girl had every right to press cold hard charges. She deserved justice, so why wouldn’t she take it? She faced Rhaegar then, who was as disappointed as his wife was. Deep down, she did want too. But a DNA test might be taken and she couldn’t expose her family’s secret. She couldn’t shame her innocent mother like that. Aerys and Rhaella were rumored to be siblings, and Daenerys didn’t want to know or accept the truth. 

The day in the hospital went by fast, and since Rhaegar didn’t have work the next morning he decided he would stay that night with his sister. The beauty queen laid on the bed, on her phone. She scrolled through her countless notifications, locals tagging her in everything from yesterday. But a new text popped up from Jon. 

‘Haven’t heard from you all day. Miss you ❤️’ it said. 

She sighed deeply, he would have called her first if he was ever hospitalized. Daenerys was aware of the boy’s affection for her, and she did care about him in return. But returning his deep love didn’t feel right to her. Their romantic affections for one another were one sided. She was happy to be his friend, to make sure his lunches were good and that he was healthy and safe. She knew the whole town nearly expected the two to marry. There were many girls her age who were married with children. Weddings in this town were a big deal. You get engaged, and then invite the whole town to your reception that would be held nearly a few months later. 

The latest wedding to grace the town was between Robb Stark and his girlfriend Talisa six months ago. There was so much wine they called it The Red Wedding. Luckily everyone survived. There was a town wide hangover that next morning, everyone who was over twenty-one were miserable. Jon had been the best man, considering it was his favorite adoptive brother getting married- and he was absolutely wasted. She decided to return his text, it truly wasn’t thoughtful to keep him in the blue like that. She typed out a quick text telling him she was in the hospital but she was okay. 

Jon had been worried for her all day, he even visited her house again after work only to be threatened by Aerys with a gun, so he left quickly. Laying on his recliner in his apartment, he had been channel flipping while eating a microwave dinner of lasagna. He didn’t like eating food that wasn’t cooked by Daenerys. His phone vibrated, and he read the text from his beloved. 

Jumping up his threw on his clothes quickly as he could. Dialing Jorah as he put his hat on. The old man took a minute to answer but he greeted Jon with a huff. The young man held the phone as if it were his lifeline, “Drive me to the hospital, I need to-“

“On my way.” The voice on the other end said. Jorah knew Jon’s truck was a piece of shit, and an ambulance ride was expensive. If the kid needed a ride Jorah was happy to take him, even if he found him annoying at times. He arrived at his apartment complex not five minutes later, everything was close together in this town- except the hospital. That was forty minutes away. 

Jon hopped into the passenger’s seat of Jorah’s black Ford F1-50 and shut the door. The old man noticed he didn’t seem like he was hurt or in pain. “It’s Daenerys.” Jon said first, “She’s in the hospital. I need to see her.” Now the old man was worried for a girl he hadn’t formally met. He turned off the radio and pulled into the road, not using his turn signal. He kept steel blue eyes on the gravel road as he drove, he went fast but he stayed safe. “What happened to her?” Jorah plainly asked, turning on the brights of the headlights so he can see better. He stopped for a mere second to let a deer cross the road, but continued on as soon as it was clear. 

“I don’t know exactly. She told me she is alright now...but I still worry. She...she’s been through quite a bit in her life.” Jon explained, “Daenery’s mother passed away after her birth and ever since her oldest brother has been her main caretaker.” Her mother’s death didn’t keep the child from missing out on her presence. Aerys wasn’t talkative on the subject but Rhaegar was the one to tell her stories of the beautiful Rhaella. 

Rhaella Targaryen was a beautiful woman, she raised Rhaegar and Viserys with unconditional love. All her life she adored horses, so it was no surprise when she was naturally a gifted rider. Her love for the beautiful creatures had been passed down to her daughter. 

Forty minutes passed and Jorah steered into the parking lot. The younger of the two was anxious, happy to see Daenerys but still worried sick. The nurse at the front desk was kind, giving them her room number and even providing directions. Jorah found himself slightly nervous, would he finally meet her- the girl he had dreamed of. In a weird sense, he felt as if he shouldn’t be there. Jorah would be a stranger to her, but Jon wouldn’t. He didn’t enter the room, it didn’t feel right. It simply wasn’t his place. That girl had people she loved. He sat out in the waiting room, again looking at guitars on ebay. 

It was mostly quiet, a few children played near their mother’s chair. The tv mounted to the corner of the room buzzed with the news channel. Jorah hadn’t been paying attention to it. But his head perked up upon hearing a little girl. “Look mommy it’s her!” She excitedly said, “It’s Queen Dany!” And indeed it was, on the tv she was giving an interview. The annoying background noise seemed to fade once she was on screen. The interviewer was off camera, Jorah read the black captions as the man spoke. 

“Queen Daenerys, tell us: Will you be going to compete in the State pageant?” The man off camera asked the smiling girl. “No. I don’t plan too- I will be entering the Miss America Rodeo Pageant in honor of my mother.” Her smile didn’t falter on camera. The man moved on, “Well. I wish you the best of luck.” The man chuckled. “Will you be seeing anyone special after the fair tonight?” Jorah raised a brow in the direction of the tv. Daenerys smiled but she did look suddenly uncomfortable, she hesitated. “...I-“ the tv cut off. 

Jorah looked around for the culprit. He didn’t see anything until he turned around to see a petite girl wearing a hospital gown covered with a dark blue jacket that was obviously too big for her. He started down, taking notice of her white ankle socks and working his way up to her silvery white hair. Could it be the same girl from last night? Of course it was, but she looked different, under her left eye was light purple and the right side of her jaw was bruised too. She was the one to turn off the tv, she set the remote down on the coffee table. 

‘Even broken she is beautiful.” Jorah thought to himself. But the bruising broke his heart, what had she done? Had she fallen? Jorah could only wonder. He didn’t like it that she had gotten hurt. She didn’t deserve that. He could think of a few people who deserved but never her. 

To his surprise, she approached him. His heart raced, why was she coming to him? Did he do something? What on the unholy earth would cause an angel to put herself in his presence? He wasn’t ready. She slightly smiled in his direction, making sure he caught her eye. He didn’t want to be rude or disrespectful, so he took off his cowboy hat- he had forgotten it donned his head until then setting it aside on the neighboring chair. Everything else seemed to silence and blur in the background, all he could see was her. 

“I appreciate you for bringing Jon to me, Thank you.” The voice of an angel, that’s what’s she had. She had looked directly into his blue eyes, and Jorah could almost see the reflection of his face in her irises. She was spectacular, her eyes were violet. God gave her the most beautiful color of the rainbow to see the world with. Jorah’s heart broke just looking at her. He had to steady his breathing to keep himself from getting emotional. Lynesse was truly gone then, seeing Daenerys up close and in person made him realize she was nothing like his cruel wife. He couldn’t see her, just Daenerys and Daenerys only. The most beautiful and kind girl to ever live. 

The cowboy nodded his head once, he didn’t stumble or even have to think about what to say. “He would have done it for me, little lady. No need to thank me.” He said. He repeated what he said mentally, double checking to make sure he didn’t sound like a fool. This wasn’t like talking to a random girl in the bar. This was a beauty queen, the county’s darling. 

She didn’t smile fully, but it was certainly was refreshing to finally break the ice. “I see you all the time at Castle Black Ranch.” She admitted, “I rent out a stall for my horse Stormborn, I visit her whenever I can.” Daenerys lost count of how many times she had spotted the man out working. She couldn’t deny her attraction, but she never did introduce herself until now. He was an older gentleman, probably married with kids. That’s what she always assumed. She remembered seeing him at the fair last night as well, she would peak at him from behind the red drapes out of sight. He was the last person she expected to see there, it made her happy that he came. 

Jorah remained cool as ever externally, but inside he was completely different. She knew him, she recognized him? She saw him ‘all the time’ and that scared him a bit. He could only hope that she didn’t see him fuss at Jon, because he did that often while working. “The white one? She’s a beauty.” Oh but truly he wanted to say that to Stormborn’s rider. 

Daenerys forgot for a moment that she didn’t look her best. She looked down to hide her face. She was about to say something to Jorah, but another voice called out to her. Jon strutted over, he seemed relieved. “Oh Daenerys!” He came up to her, gently cupping her face with his hands, “Love of my life!” He pulled her into a light hug, only noticing Jorah when he saw him over the pale woman’s shoulder. He smiled and leaned back out of the hug, turning her under his arm to face the cowboy. 

“I take it you two are getting along well, but I should get her back to the room.” Jon said to the older man, “She needs rest.” Jorah nodded in understanding. He took his seat again and Jon whisked her away. Another lonely cowboy sat and looked to the floor. She was too good for him and he knew it. Jon would treat her well. He put his hat back on and leaned forward in his chair. 

Jon pulled the blanket over Daenerys and kissed the crown of her head while she was sitting up in the bed against all the pillows. He was so in love he couldn’t stand it. Rhaegar and Lyanna had gone to grab food, so the two were alone. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand, rubbing his thumb over her pale knuckles. She loved him, but not the way he wanted her too. “You take such good care of me, Dany.” He began, “I want to take care of you from now on.” 

She took his other hand, “You already do, you came to see me.” She reminded him. He was still her dear friend. “You’ve always been by my side, driving me home and telling me how good my food is.” She smiled. Jon was nervous but he was ready. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a ring. A pretty ring with a small yet gorgeous diamond. How long had he been thinking of this day? “Jon I-“ Daenery’s stomach dropped. 

“Let me put it on you, just once…” he reached for her left hand and slipped the dainty ring on the special finger. She could feel her heart break right in half. He probably spent wages worth two months on this. “This is the same ring that was in my hand when I was left on Eddard Stark’s doorstep. I like to think it was my mother’s.” He admired the jewelry around her finger and she was thankful that it didn’t cost him. “It’s beautiful, Jon. Truly but you kno-“

“That you won’t marry me? I know now, I know it well.” He let go of her, and she almost reached out to try and comfort him, “I’ll never love another woman as much as I love you. Keep it, you don’t have to wear it- just take it. It was always meant for you.” She pulled him into a hug, a deep hug that he wouldn’t ever forget. Holding the woman that could’ve been your wife was hard to do. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered to him, her eyes closed as she felt a tear drip onto her back. That night as Jorah drove Jon home, not a single word was exchanged. Jon could only silently cry as he gazed out the window and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy cowboy noises*


	4. Heartbreak and Horses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤠

It took nearly a week for the facial bruising to fade, yet on the pale arms and back of the wannabe cowgirl light remnants remained. She didn’t go back home, she would stay with Rhaegar from now on until she found her own place. She cuddled up against the couch with a newspaper, her eyes scanned the job openings. She could easily take any job offered to her, and she just might take up an offer. So she did. 

But not just any offer. She smiled as she set down a pan of potato skins on the Mormont kitchen table later that same day. She could only dream of cooking in here, Joer Mormont’s wife was rarely spoken of but everyone knew she was the last person to decorate the ranch house. She took a seat across from Jeor Mormont, “Thank you for allowing me to work for you.” The older man chuckled, “You’re a fine young lady and I think you’ll do just well with our horses.” His eyes were on the aluminum foil separating the potato skins from his sight. He had been looking forward to this since she called him. “You can eat them now if you want.” 

Without hesitation the man peeled back the foil and picked up one, taking a big bite. His eyes closed in pleasure, “You have a gift, my dear.” She nodded, “Thank you.” They sat for a few minutes and discussed what she would be doing to work. Daenerys would be taking care of the horses and other animals. The pigs were new but she could handle it. She was sure of it. 

The next day Daenerys arrived at Castle Black Ranch bright and early to begin her first day. Jeor had given her a small tour so upon arriving she put her lunch in the fridge and headed out to the stables. The dirt floor scuffed the bottom of her tennis shoes as she walked. Her hair was in twin braids, she had on overall shorts with a short sleeved blue button up underneath. She kept the top two buttons open, exposing her collarbones and a few silver necklaces. She was happy to be spending more time with Stormborn. No one could love a horse as much as Daenerys loved Stormborn. 

The day was hot and so she kept a water bottle with her. She drank it often, and if she was hot- so were the horses. What a better way to spend her day then bathing them? A perfect first day it would be! She walked down the row of horses, there wasn’t that many- and Jeor often switched it up because horses were constantly being sold or moved to a different ranch. Deciding to go in order, the pageant queen turned ranch hand smiled to the black beauty that stood in the first stall. 

“Hello there sweet-“ she looked under it for a moment, “Sweet boy.” She held out her hand out carefully to approach it. The horse whinnied and pressed his snout to her pale palm. “Good boy!” She praised. She didn’t want to ride the horse without the riders permission and so she grabbed the reins and led the horse outside. She tied it to a post and gathered her supplies. She had cleaned her own horse so many times that washing any other came easy. 

Jorah was nearby, double checking the new fence he built before any pigs could escape. He had on his cowboy hat to block the sun. A week had passed since he met Daenerys. All he could think of was how beautiful she was. even if she wasn’t prettied up that day. Jon had stopped talking about her too, so much that Jorah was fairly certain that his heart was ripped in half. She was his world, and he wasn’t hers. Her world was tiny, much tinier. She looked up to her mother more now than ever. 

Jon wasn’t there that day, he had called and said he wasn’t feeling well. Jorah didn’t even mind, he enjoyed his silence. Lunch would be boring without his chattering though. As he stood up he heard a familiar neigh. Turning he saw his horse outside- it was a dream. She was there, Daenerys, brushing his horse’s coat. The sun was shining down on her silvery hair, it was all aesthetic to him. A beautiful girl with his horse of all horses. She looked like a whole person, nothing as she did while in the hospital waiting room talking to him. 

He wasn’t going to at first, but decided last second to approach her as he smiled to himself. If Jon wasn’t there to snatch her away again talking would be more enjoyable. He swayed up, thumbs in the loops of his jeans. She noticed him almost immediately. She looked over her shoulder to him and his heart skipped a beat. How could such a woman exist? Gods if he were younger or she was born earlier, she would be his second half. Jorah could only dream of her, knowing truly she wouldn’t ever belong to him. 

Daenerys was certainly surprised he came to her, the mysterious and attractive cowboy she tried to not think of. She was even happier to be working here now. “Morning cowboy.” She smiled at him, then slowly turned back to her brushing. She thought perhaps he would have said good morning in return and walked away, he was probably busy. She had no idea of the effects she made on him. “It seems we are coworkers now, we’ll be bumping into each other often!” She said with more excitement than intended. The cowboy took a deep breath, gods that was some news. He was happy as ever. 

“Is that so, little lady?” He chuckled and petted his horses snout, “My horse seems to like you here with us.” Us. Him and Jon? He didn’t want to think of the childish scold he would receive if Jon knew his attraction to the young ranch hand’s love. Yet, something happened between them. Jorah did see the dainty little diamond on her left ring finger, it wasn’t there before. It shimmered as shampoo smoothed over her hands. “I like it here too. You and Jon are both sweethearts.” She didn’t face him as she said this. Did being grouped with Jon in the complement make it worthy? 

He ever so slightly moved closer to her, petting his horse as an excuse. Was flirting worth it when he knew she would reject him? Jorah was old enough to be her father. “Heartsbane is the sweetest one, there's no competition.” Jorah smiled and as he spoke and looked directly at her. She suddenly met his gaze. 

He was beautiful and she knew it, yet she felt he wouldn’t even try with her. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Their hearts synced. Silence was broken then, “Your horse is beautiful you know, he’s absolutely gorgeous.” She said suddenly, “I see him as often as I see my own.” 

“You can ride him if you would like.” 

The girl smiled wide, “You would really let me?” Jorah nodded, “Let’s get him dry and saddled up, I’ll help you.” The two worked together to dry and saddle up the black beauty. Jorah was especially excited, Daenerys Targaryen was going to ride his horse. The beautiful woman he admired was going to ride his horse. He took away any lewd thoughts he had about the statement, he would have to be careful. He kept his curious eyes away from her half open shirt. He couldn’t linger on the thoughts of pressing his lips to her collarbone. 

Margery Tyrell made sure to dress up that day. She was here to impress, to convince her favorite man that she was more worthy. Driving four farms down in her yellow volkswagen beetle she kept the radio loud. She was coming prepared. She pulled into the Targaryen residence, a box of krispy kreme donuts in her hands. She rang the doorbell, once, twice, three times. No answer. She even knocked and got no answer. She sighed and turned the knob. Entering someone’s house without permission is a big no, yet Margery knew she was welcome here. Especially since Doreah’s car wasn’t here. 

She let herself in and set the donuts on the table. Viserys was asleep still at 11am, so when he felt the beautiful weight of Margery straddle his waist he woke up in a good mood. He grabbed her hips to hold her still, already peeling away her shirt. As tempted as she was, she didn’t come here to get laid again. Margery moved his hands away. “I didn’t come to fuck. Forgive me.” 

“Then leave?” He said with a bit of confusion, she knew her purpose with him, or at least she should. He pulled her down so he was hovering above her, with a smirk. Margery and Viserys have been together for almost a year, well, not together as a couple. They shared relations and the winning queen from last year was falling for him. She only smirked back, “I did come for you though, and you only. Leave Doreah and be with me!” She grabbed his hands, only resulting in a sigh for him. 

“Viscerys?” She raised a brow when he seemed disappointed, “I think I could make you happier, what does she have that I don’t?” He only rolled away, he hadn’t realized that his lover had actual feelings for his pathetic self. He could use that. “You wouldn’t understand. I am with Doreah because of an obligation. It’s just something I have to do, just know if I could I would leave her.” What could he have meant? Margery wasn’t catching on. She kissed his exposed shoulder, “Why can’t you leave her for me?” 

He turned to face her, and sadly he looked up to her. “Doreah found out what happened to Dany. What really happened to her.” Margery knew of the Targaryen’s girl hospitalization. Everyone knew that the house was broken into and she was beaten. Yet there weren’t charges pressed and the house showed no signs of robbery. Margery raised a brow, “What happened then?” 

Viserys had a slight smirk, a wicked and evil smirk as if he was proud. “There wasn’t a robbery, I beat her- but not severely. Not enough to do any real damage.” Margery began to back away but he grabbed a hold of her skirt. He couldn’t let her run off and tattletale, “Doreah walked in and discovered the mess I made.” He pulled Margery closer to him, closer to his face, “It was then that I was going to leave her, but she threatened me, Marg. You almost had me all for yourself but that bitch ruined it.” Margery caressed his face gently. Oh how her precious dragon tried for her, what he did to Dany was unforgivable- yet it was too easy to love him. 

Jon on his day off was everything but okay. He didn’t expect Daenerys to text him, and she didn’t. He sat and cried to himself. He had never not once in his life been so upset. All he ever wanted was to love her, and she didn’t love him. Not how he longed for her too. The doorbell caught him off-guard, and so he answered it after wiping away tears. He wasn’t expecting her to be here. Lyanna Stark, she loved Jon very much. She was his mother-figure whenever Catelyn wasn’t around. He considered her to be an aunt. She was so lovely and he admired her kindness. He was happy that she was married to Daenery’s older brother. As long as Jon has been alive she had longed to replace her missing son and so she did in a way, with Jon. She had practically raised him. She was a mother to all, but mainly to Jon Snow. 

He didn’t say anything, so she just hugged him at the door and squeezed him tightly. “I know it hurts, loving isn’t easy. It never will be.” She told him. They found themselves drinking coffee at his small kitchen table. The clock on the wall ticked loudly, almost angering the heartbroken boy. “I pray that she finds someone better than me, I truly do.” Lyanna held his hand dearly, “Don’t say that...she loves you very much. Perhaps she doesn’t want to settle down this year.” 

“She’s already settled her place in my life. I’m her friend, her charity project she likes to take care of. I never had a chance of something more Lyanna, not a single one.” He looked down. The older woman sighed, her poor Jon, she didn’t know how to mend this wound. His love ran deep and yet all she could do was hold his hand. This wasn’t another skinned knee or a giddy crush from his school days. This was his love, not his first love- but his truest love. Lyanna had to do her part to mend him and tell Daenerys that he would be okay. Yet she wasn’t so sure if he would be okay. 

“Just give her time, you know how women are.” She tried her best to help but she was unable to heal his heart. “No it’s different this time. I gave her my mother’s ring. I want her to keep it, no one else besides my mother is worthy of wearing it.” Lyanna sadly sighed remembering her own ring. She could maybe distract him if anything. The air loosened around them, “I had Rhaegar’s mother’s ring given to me as well.” She told him, “It was stolen along with my son. It was old but it was beautiful in its own way. Rhaegar put a diamond in it for me.” She pulled out her phone, “I may have a picture of it. It was made of iron.” 

Jon slightly smiled, he liked to hear of things from the past. “I’ll show you the ring I gave to Dany.” He cheered up, only slightly. Pulling out his phone he scrolled to the picture he had taken of it in case it was ever stolen from him. It was gently laid in his palm, the diamond pointing towards the corner. At the same time they showed each other the photos. It was something spectacular, two photos of the same ring. It was a small world, and God’s work put Rhaella’s ring where it truly belonged- on the finger of Daenerys Targaryen. 

“My ring?” Lyanna grabbed his phone, “How did you get my ring?!” Jon was astonished. What kind of mix up is this? “It must be the same brand, I’ve had it all my life.” He explained. Lyanna looked to Jon, there was no way in hell that was a separate ring. All she could do in that moment was hug him again. She never lost him, he was always there. She didn’t know it but she had indeed raised her missing son. 

Rhaella gave her ring to Rhaegar, who gave it to Lyanna. It was stolen along with her son Aegon Targaryen, who gave the ring to Daenerys. God worked in mysterious ways. “My son...my precious son. You were with me all along!” She was crying now. She was the happiest she’s ever been. Jon gasped and cried hard, “mom…” He knew it then, his mother wasn’t some random woman who gave him up. He was loved. He was the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, the two most loving people on earth. Everything around them seemed to cry for them as well, yet it would only break his heart more. His one true love is his father’s sister, his aunt by blood. He shook, and felt disgusted with himself. 

On Castle Black Ranch Jorah was thrilled. He touched her, his hands had gently helped her up to sit upon his stallion. He could still feel the texture of her overalls she wore on his palms. She was so light, so easy to lift. The contour of her waist fit snugly in his hands. “Are you alright, Jorah?” She asked from atop his horse. He was pulled from his thoughts by her question. “Yes. I’m doing fine.” He said rather quickly. She had caught him staring and it worried her. She assumed he was staring at her stomach, probably from feeling that she isn’t as small as she looked. But she smiled anyways, either way he had been looking at her. The girl on the horse had to look away, hiding her blush was necessary. Jorah had to look away, she knew said name and his heart just swelled. 

He led the horse around slowly to be sure she was safe. She still had some visible bruising on her arm. It had faded some, but it was dark enough to make Jorah wonder what truly happened to her. Daenerys hadn’t spoken about the incident at all, keeping it hidden away. It was hard for the bear to believe that the house was broken into. Nothing was stolen, and Daenerys hadn’t pressed any charges. It wasn’t even on the news. Heartsbane whinnied and Daenerys found herself braiding the horses hair. She weaved it’s now shiny hair into braids, being tedious to get every hair in the correct place. Jorah smiled while watching her focus. It found that the way her eyebrows moved as she made decisions to be adorable. Should she add in another section or leave it thin? 

“Where will you be taking me, cowboy?” She asked the man, securing off the braid. She ran her hand along the horse’s neck, “it’s been awhile since I’ve made a new friend.” Jorah continued to walk the horse and he knew exactly where he would take her. “It’s a surprise, little lady.” He told her, making the horse take a left onto a path in the woods. “You may call me Dany if you like, if we’re going to be friends we might as well use names, Jorah.” He didn’t look away in time to hide how flustered he was and she approved. She smiled and let him lead her to wherever it is he wanted to take her. 

They came upon a clearing, flowers grew in every inch and came up in many colors to Jorah’s knees. The man carefully helped Dany off of his horse and set her down. She recognized this place, it was a strange place to be. She came here as a girl to read on cool summer days, sometimes taking her lunch and staying for hours. The last time she was here it was for less innocent reasons. Her boyfriend at the time Drogo had taken her here a couple of times. 

She remembered the night he slept with her and then moved far away the next day, only texting her a quick goodbye and a pathetic breakup. She wasn’t even sad, just angry. That was a month ago, she told absolutely no one of her relationship. Not even her favorite brother and his wife. “Have a stomach ache? I can take you back…” Jorah had witnessed her lay a hand on her belly, it was random and strange. So that was his only explanation. The way she gazed into the distance really said something else. She moved her hand back to her side unaware she had even moved it in the first place. “I’m alright.” She spoke fast, still looking out. “How did you find this place?” 

“I was out riding and I let Heartsbane lead the way. He found it.” His smooth voice said. Dany was finding it easy to talk to him. He was someone she decided she could trust. She looked up at him, she was much shorter than Jorah. The man was already looking down at her, she was the view he wanted to watch. Behind her lilac eyes he saw more than her exterior. He could sense pain, the same he had felt before. Heartbreak. 

Meeting his gaze was the most natural thing she’s ever did in her life, it was a look of warmth and safety. Drogo’s had been lust and distant. Jon’s gaze had been longing and sad. “Can I trust you to keep a secret?” Her sweet voice asked him. He didn’t hesitate, “Of course.” 

She looked over for a moment, to ask herself if she truly wanted to tell him. And she did. The sun seemed to gleam brighter. “I’m three and a half weeks pregnant.” 

Her statement surprised him, and his head spun for a moment. “What?” 

“I had to take a pregnancy test in the hospital.” She began to explain, “The nurse pulled me aside to tell me it came back positive. Then I saw you in the waiting room. I haven’t told anyone.” She admitted, “I’m afraid of what they will say to me. I’m unmarried and my titles could be stripped. You would know how these towns are.” His heart broke for her, she was in a big and sticky situation. “...and the father?” He questioned her. 

“It doesn’t matter.” She said bluntly. He took a deep breath. If he was the first person she told then surely she hasn’t done anything to help herself. “Come on, you’ll need some things then.” He had no judgement. Jorah already knew exactly what she would need and possibly what she would want. He helped two wives through the same thing, and he wasn’t about to let Daenerys be all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤠👀

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my cowboy fantasy


End file.
